In the aviation industry, there are many advances in navigation and communication that require the use of portable electronic devices. One such device is an electronic flight bag (EFB). The concept of EFB's is a method of eliminating the voluminous Jeppeson style paper charts and approach plates in an aircraft. EFB's offer display means for flight navigation charts which are portable and can be electronically updated by the installation of pre-prepared electronic maps. They typically offer small screen display approximately the size of a Jeppesen approach plate (about 5″×8″).
The value of such a device is immense, however, space in a cockpit is very limited. To date, it has been difficult to locate a position to which to affix the EFB, which is both readily viewed by the pilot and does not interfere with the flight controls. What is needed is a mount with which to affix the EFB to various locations in the cockpit.